Pokemon TA
by decios
Summary: Trainer academy some pearlshipping and I introduce Cole going to this not the one in Cole's journey a different one all though there will be none in the first one there are some typos and some words i forgot to put in
1. The meeting

**DisClaimer: i own some of the character except May, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Cilian, Iris, and Brock and some others and i dont own the leagues. Character I own and will be used more than others Cole.**

_A group of people were walking and the leader of the group noticed a hurt growlithe_

**Ash: look a Growlithe**

**Dawn: it looks hurt**

_the group ran to it and Brock, Cilian, and Iris got some items to heal it_

**Growlithe: Grrrr**

**Dawn: it's so c ool I'm gonna catch it**

**Ash: No im gonna catch it!**

**Dawn: No im gonna catch it!**

**Ash: No im gonna catch it!**

**Dawn: No im gonna catch it!**

**Voice: GROWLITHE!**

_the gang looked to the source of the voice_

**Boy: use flame thrower to get them away**

**May: WAIT!**

_The boy and growlithe looked at the girl_

**Misty: where not trying to hurt him**

**Boy: how do i know your not lying?**

**Brock: because we just healed him**

**Boy: is this true?**

_The Growlithe said nodding_

**Boy: oh so sorry then**

**Cilian: it's ok **

**Boy: I'm Cole **

**Ash: I'm Ash**

**Dawn: I'm Dawn**

**May: I'm May**

**Brock: I'm Brock**

**Cilian: I'm Cilian**

**Iris: I'm Iris**

**Misty: I'm Misty**

**Cole: Where are you guys heading?**

**Dawn: were heading to nuvema to catch a ferry to a school in a different league**

**Cole: cool, me too**

**Ash: you wanna come along then **

**Cole: sure maybe I can finally have someone train with**

**May: yeah and ash might learn a new strategy**

**Ash: YEAH!**

**Pikachu: pika pi pika! (alright and I might get a challenge)**

**Cole: lets see how strong your pikachu is now**

**Ash: alright!**

_When they got to a Pokemon centre i guess they commenced the battle_

**Cillian: this a 1 on 1 battle, BEGIN!**

**Cole: Ash you have the honors**

**Ash: pikachu use Electro ball**

**Cole: Growlithe intercept it with tackle and send it back!**

_As Pikachu created the ball and flung it at Growlithe but Growlithe hit it head on with tackle and actually sent it back at pikachu_

**Cole: now use Flare Blitz with flamethrower will spining it infront of you!**

_Growlithe used flare blitz and Flamethrower spining around hitting pikachu multiple times with the flare blitz ending the battle_

**Cillian: Pikachu is unable to battle Growlithe is the winner thus the victory goes to Cole**

**Ash: whoa that was really strong**

**Cole: well we trained really hard for the kento league**

**Growlithe: GROOOWLITHE**

_they left to centre and head to the ferry's looking into the water when Ash and the group told him they were heading to the buffet_

**Cole: I'm gonna stay up here**

_he said sounding sad May noticed this_

**Ash: ok**

**May: I'm gonna stay here too**

**Brock: alright cya**


	2. reunitement

_**btw their on the ferry already and Cole and May are leaning on the railing**_

**Cole: I know you like someone else by the way not that ash kid I can feel in your aura that his name is Drew**

**May: Wow your good**

**Cole: I know and your friend ash there likes that Dawn girl I don't need to feel his aura to know that **

**May: anyways Why are you up here?**

**Cole: I'm just thinking about my old friends you should head down to the buffet there's someone there you might be excited to see**

_He said smiling he said as she walked down to the floor with a buffet and saw Drew her crush and he looked at her and she blushed as he walked over to her_

**Drew: hey May**

**May: uhh duh ummm hi **

_Drew laughed_

**Drew: pretty as always**

_May blushed, MEAN WHILE WITH ASH AND DAWN (capitalized for dramatisizm if that's a word)_

**Ash: hey Dawn**

**Dawn: Yes? **

**Ash: you maybe want to sit together?**

_He asked shyly and Dawn jumped the chance_

**Dawn: yes of course**

_As the 2 sat together they started moving closer together and held hands both were blushing until Drew and May came by holding hands then the separated blushing even redder meanwhile with Cole now sitting at a booth in the buffet until a familiar face showed up_

**Cole: Bianca?! (Not the one from black and white)**

**Bianca: Hey!**

_She said waving at him_

**Cole: man it's great to see you**

_He said hugging her_

**Cole: your aura is better than ever**

**Bianca: thanks are you heading to Sinnoh to go to T.A too?**

**Cole: yeah**

_Cole looked into her aura to see if she had made any new friends_

**Cole: you know that ash kid is on here**

**Bianca: really?**

**Cole: yeah he's over there**

_He said Pointing to the booth Dawn and Ash and May and Drew are at_

**Announcer: everyone we are docking in Sinnoh in 2 minutes**

**Cole: we better get ready**

**Bianca: yeah let's go**

_They walked to their bags on the ferry and just put them on their backs and got off_

**Cole: we should head to the school you guys**

_Everyone nodded while at the back Ash and Dawn were holding hands and so were Drew and May _


	3. The school

_As the gang walked over the horizon they saw a tall building surrounded by smaller buildings and on top of it there was a flag with the initials T.A_

**Cole: we should head in to check in and sign up**

_Everyone as soon as they entered they checked in and signed up for their classes and checked the dorms_

_B1 B2 B3 B4 B5_

_Gary May Bianca Trip Brock_

_Cole Misty Leaf Paul some other people_

_Drew Dawn Jenna Ash_

**Cole: LEAF?!**

**Ash: PAUL, TRIP, AND GARY?!**

**Leaf: hello Cole**

**Gary: hello Ashy-boy**

**Trip: who's? Ashy-boy**

**Paul: he's right**

_Cole and ash turned around to see their rivals and Gary and leaf were holding hands_

**Cole: great, she's here**

**Leaf: good to see you to Cole of course if I said that I'd be lying**

**Gary: yeah same goes for you Ashy-Boy**

_Cole immediately knew that Gary was annoying_

**Cole: I'm gonna head to my dorm now**

_Cole left looking annoyed_

**Ash: yeah me too**

_As Ash walked into his room Dawn followed him in_

**Dawn: So I guess you don't really like Trip…**

**Ash: yeah he gets on my nerves sometimes**

**Dawn: well don't mind him he'll never be as good a trainer as you**

_She said Hugging him and he blushed_

**Ash: hey… Dawn there's something I've been meaning to ask you something…**

**Dawn: what is it?**

**Ash: do you maybe wanna go out some time?**

**Dawn: yes!  
**_She blurted out_

**Ash: great awesome I'll see you at 8?**

**Dawn: 8 it is**

_She smiled wide and went to her Dorm when she ran into Cole_

**Cole: hi Dawn**

**Dawn: hi Cole**

_He noticed her in a happy mood_

**Cole: let me guess Ash asked you out**

**Dawn: yup**

_She said excitedly_

**Cole: well see ya**


	4. first day of school

_Cole went into his dorm to unpack and he saw a note sticking out that red "best friends forever signed Cole and Bianca" he smiled and put it back into his bag, a couple minutes later the first day of school had started as Cole entered the room he scanned the environment for anyone he knew and he saw Ash, Bianca (I Guess I don't really know if Bianca is a coordinator or not) Gary, Paul, Leaf (I guess it's the same as Bianca) Trip._

**Teacher: good morning class I am mister Beckham, we shall now head down to the battle field choose at least 1 Pokémon from your belt**

_As everyone entered the field the battlers were chosen via computer first it was Paul vs. Cole_

**Cole: GO Growlithe**

**Paul: go Conkeldurr!**

**Cole: Paul you have the honors**

**Paul: Conkeldurr use Rock Wrecker**

**Cole: send it back with Flare Blitz**

_As a huge boulder flew towards Growlithe he used Flare blitz to send it back it hit dazing Conkeldurr and knocking him out with Flare blitz_

**Beckham: what power… Cole wins!**

**Paul: well that's surprising…**

**Cole: we train hard; well we better let the next battlers on to the field**

_The next battlers were also chosen via computer it was Ash vs. Paul_

**Ash: you ready little buddy?**

**Pikachu: Pika pi**

_Pikachu jumped on to the field _

**Trip: Let's do this Surperior**

**Ash: I'll go first**

**Beckham: BEGIN!**

**Ash: Pikachu use Iron tail**

_Pikachu charged towards Surperior iron tail charged up_

**Trip: use leaf blade twice!**

_Surperior's leaf blades hit the iron tail and the other one hit Pikachu sending him back but not enough to knock him out_

**Ash: Pikachu use Electro ball!**

_Pikachu charged it up and sent it flying towards Surperior _

**Trip: Dodge quickly!**

_But it was too late it sent Surperior flying backwards but it was still able to fight_

**Trip: Now use Razor leaf!**

**Ash: use Quick attack to dodge!**

_Pikachu dodged well and after surperior stopped Pikachu hit it dazing him_

**Ash: now finish it off with thunder bolt**

**Pikachu: PIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUU!**

_Pikachu sent a surge of electricity towards Surperior and when the smoke cleared Surperior was unconscious, later after it struck 8:00 Dawn heard knocking on her dorm's door when she opened it she saw Ash wearing a tuxedo and Ash saw her wearing a blue dress_

**Ash: wow you look beautiful…**

**Dawn: you don't look so bad yourself**


End file.
